This invention relates to cheese molding machines and in particular to an automatic cheese molding machine for forming consumer size cheese pieces.
Consumer size cheese pieces of distinctive shapes have become popular in recent years. Hand forming the massive amounts demanded has become impractical or too expensive. Moreover, the automatic machines that have been devised to mold consumer size cheese pieces have been not totally successful or were very complicated and expensive.